Cookie Monster (JavaScript Add-on)/Bugs
If you think you have found a bug, please add a brief description to the list and include the version number of Cookie Clicker you were currently using and a link to your Game Save on http://pastebin.com/ *''(example bug)'' I am unable to locate my cheese in the fridge, I just bought some the other day and it is now gone and I know for a fact I had 6 slices left. *'1.038.1' Grandma income is calculated incorrectly, it appears to not be including the effects of the communal brainsweep, one mind, and elder pact upgrades, meaning a grandma adds about 10x the calculated income. http://pastebin.com/q0uwMRzQ *'1.038.1' I use the B-System for long numbers. As I had 999P and something all-time cookies. It displayed the real number minus 999P --> the Tera-Cookies I had. After going over 1E, it went normal again. *'1.038.1' In the newer versions 1.039x the calculations seem to ignore the 3 upgrades leading to the Grandmapocalypse (one mind etc.). So the base cost per income for portals and especially for grandmas are heavily increased. *'1.038.1 '''Next Cookie timer is unaccurate. Golden Cookies appearing when 110–120 seconds left. **That is not a bug, newer cookie clicker version spawns golden cookies on a random time, in a pre-determined interval. BlackBat24 (talk) 15:00, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *'1.038.1 Grandmas appear to be worth just as much as before patch 1.039x (i.e., updating from Cookie Clicker 1.038x to 1.039x did not change CpS), but their Base Cost Per Income is reported as 10x greater than before. (Save: http://pastebin.com/ZRn3ueZP) *'1.038.1 '''Cookie Monster is incorrectly calculating the bonus income of buildings during temporary multiplier increases (i.e. Frenzy or Blood Frenzy) due to calculating that a CpS achievement will be earned if a building is bought. The issue centers around the Get_Achi_Worth() function, which doesn't appear to take into account that the temporary boost in multiplier is not considered for the CpS achievements (e.g. A world filled with cookies, etc.). Therefore, Get_Achi_Worth() incorrectly increases the bonus income calculation for all buildings when it's called in Update_Table() when in Frenzy or Blood Frenzy because it thinks the achievement will be earned. (Save: http://pastebin.com/wUvHXJJh) *'1.038.1 Export Save is blocked sometimes. I usually have to refresh the page in order to get it to work again. *'1.038.1' Not sure if bug, didn't find it listed anywhere else, but "Cookies required" calculations for max lucky rewards do not take into account changes caused by CPS increase that increase the cookies in bank needed for max lucky reward. It's supposed to be like that. If you watch the "'Lucky!' Reward (CUR)" stat during a Frenzy and then buy a kitten upgrade that you can only just now afford, you'll see the stat go up even though the "Cookies required" amount just went above your bank. *'1.038.1 '''The miscalculation of cost per income values during Frenzy and Blood Frenzy appears to be due to calculating Cursor +CpS-per-building upgrades multiple times; it applies the same +CpS upgrade to every building, which always makes it report the Antimatter Condenser as the worst value, and whatever building is currently the cheapest as the best. *'1.038.1 Very Large numbers of CPS and bank values cause a massive miss calculation of cost per income during Frenzy and Blood Frenzy. I actually suspect this is a bug with cookie clicker rather than Cookie monster since it won't give me the top cps achievement. http://pastebin.com/TcL7GWCZ *'''1.038.1 When I try running Cookie Clicker and Cookie Monster on my Google Chrome it makes the game lag no matter what setting I set it to. -jenngra505 *'1.038.01' The "Lucky! (frenzy)" doesn't consider the next CPS value but the current one. When I upgraded my kittens, there was no warning but because it nearly doubled my CPS, I went below the Lucky (frenzy) cookies threshold. It's Supposed to be like that, it's the most efficient way. -blackbat *'1.038.01': The 'Next Cookie' timer seems to be inaccurate, it always shows a time of 225 seconds but the cookie appears well before it gets to zero. For example, I just got a golden cookie a few seconds after I looked at the timer and it said '108' seconds left. It's just fine, the golden cookie code has been changed. Now, it's not a fixed time, but at a random time between an interval. The 225 is the maximum time a golden cookie will take to appear, but usually it takes less. -blackbat Then make it know what the interval is. -jenngra505 ;; this is wrong approach - the number that is shown now is meaningless, it should be changed to the "lowest time possible" telling me I can go to the toilet (which definitely is meaningful number!), and then when that time passes, change to "(...)" or something to signify "cookie can appear any second now" -The number isn't the only thing shown. If you watch, the bar is split between the "no cookie possible" time and the "possible cookie time." Once your bar is solidly one color, you can potentially get a cookie. *'1.0375.01 (Color Blind) on CC 1.0383': Next Cookie timer bar does not display. (Thanks for making the CB version; please update if you can, it's really difficult for me to differentiate between the green and yellow.) *'1.0375.01': I'm pretty sure that Cookie Monster sometimes blocks the purchase of One Mind, or rather the confirmation popup that appears. I usually just have to refresh the page to fix it though. *'1.037.01': The Lucky Alerts appear even though my bank is below the minimum required for Lucky. The alerts should (and did in the past, I think) only appear if you are above the threshold, and buying something would put you below it. Right now, it always appears. *'Cookie Monster Bar Sizing Issue' (1.035.02+; unresolved as of 1.036.08) - The bar at the bottom of the screen (#cookie_monster_bar) is still sized height-wise without consideration for the added field of Time Left. Currently, the bar's height is set to 56px, which is too little and forces scrolling when the window is resized horizontally to force the parentheses-wrapped counter to wrap downwards. Solution: 'Correcting #cookie_monster_bar's height to 70px has yielded enough room in both the latest version of Chrome and Firefox at any size. Adjustments to sizing for the rest of the page would be necessary. Shortening of "Base Cost Per Income" label (with in-browser DOM editor, for example) also helps as it makes third row fit into the originally-sized bar. *'1.036.07 (unresolved as of 1.038.01): Lucky! Alert notifications (when both notes appear) on antimatter condenser get cut by the end of the page. The pop-up needs to be pushed up. *'1.036.07': The red and green colors never get used for upgrades because they are calculated based on building prices. You should probably either replace blue and purple with them or just remove them from the bar of colored numbers above the upgrade store. *'1.036.08: '''On startup of script, if settings for "Upgrade Icons" are off, they still appear on until you double cycle the setting (OFF - ON - OFF). Same problem for "Upgrade Display (None) or (All)", upgrades will appear as "Normal" until re-cycled. Edit: Using Chrome 29.0.1547.76 m http://pastebin.com/RN3GrVsv **I'm using chrome, and "Upgrade Icons" loads perfectly. can't confirm "Upgrade Display" **I'm using Firefox 21.0 and upgrade icons are also bugged for me. Have to do the same on-off combination to make them go away. Have not tried with upgrade display. *'1.036.08': I started cookie monster up as a golden cookie was appearing and it made it disappear. *'1.036.08': I don't know if this is only for me, but today I got CookieMonster for the first time and there doesn't seem to be a sound when a golden cookie appears. I already checked the settings of both my computer and Firefox(23.0.1), playing YouTube video's has sound, CookieMonster doesn't. I think there may be a file missing for me, how can I solve this? - TheOtherRetard 20:13, September 26, 2013 (UTC) **Click on Menu and make sure Cookie sound is 'on'. If it is on, see if http://frozenelm.com/cookiemonster/sounds/ba%20dink.mp3 plays a sound for you. That is the sound that loads when a golden cookie comes up. ***I have the noscript addon on Firefox and I believe I had allowed all cookie clicker scripts, ads and cookie monster's scripts but my cookie sound was not working. I went to that link and found it did not have permissions to run it's scripts, after giving the script there permission to run and refreshing the game and toggling setting off and back on for good measure it appears to be working now. -EPSIL0N, October 18, 2013 ***Cookie Sound is on, was on since I installed it and I haven't disabled it, as shown in http://i.imgur.com/dHGGrWh.jpg ... Ba-Dink plays after having loaded in a separate tab, but I'm afraid it still is missing on my system. Is the .mp3 file downloaded the only first time I use CookieMonster or every time I open it? If it's the former then in what folder is it in, so I can place the correct file in there. If it's the latter then what can I do to fix it... Or can there anything be done at all? -TheOtherRetard 10:56, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ***Tested on Chrome, worked fine... So I guess I'll switch to Chrome then for Cookie Clicker... I told a friend of mine about the problem and he said he had something similar, only it worked half of the time, not always. Anyways, thanks for trying to help, it resolved by switching browsers... -TheOtherRetard 16:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) * '''1.036.08': Cookie Monster dramatically lowers the z-index of #goldenCookie. It doesn't cause any problems for the base game, but means that any other add-ons (i.e. Cookie Comptroller) that want to place themselves above #menu end up overshadowing #goldenCookie as soon as Cookie Monster is loaded. *'1.036.08': When you reset your game, the markers for upgrades break until you refresh the page. It's happened both times I've reset. ** Confirmed, you are not alone - TheOtherRetard ** Still present at v.1.037.01 - TheOtherRetard ** 1.038.01: I use Firefox with the bookmark method. Markers broke upon reset and do not fix with refresh. Also sound and other features seem to toggle off when I reload. Cycling through the feature fixes this though. * 1.038.01: Clicking a Cookie Chain cookie on top of the Big Cookie causes the click to visually pass through to the Big Cookie, instantly making the Cookie Chain cookie disappear, though neither the Cookie Chain cookie nor the Big Cookie appear to have registered the click. Another Golden Cookie appears after the normal Cookie Chain delay, but acts as a normal Golden Cookie when clicked. * 1.038.01: When you start the game up with perfect idling enabled, short numbers are not used for the popup. * 1.0411: No items to buy are shown apart from clickers, and the picture of them on the list is black, and doesn't show the number I've got of them, yet I can still buy them. Apart from that, everything's working fine. http://pastebin.com/9iMbLxwr * 1.045.01: When you use Cookie Monster with a completely wiped save, buying your first Clicker or opening the page with CM active causes you to get these achievements: Click, Double Click, Wake and Bake, Casual Baking, Hardcore Baking, Steady Tasty Stream, Cookie Monster, Mass Producer, Cookie Vortex, Cookie Pulsar, Just Wrong, Grandma's Cookies, My First Farm, Production Chain, You Know the Drill, Expedition, Transmutation, A Whole New World, Time Warp, Antibatter, and Lone Photon. Completely deleting the cookies for orteil.dashnet.org does not change this. * 2.0045.1: Plants in Garden change the calculations for various buildings, resulting in negative estimated increases in CPS. * '''2.0106: '''More of an exploit, really. The farms owned counter for the garden to unlock types of soils is based on the number of farms bought, not owned. So if you currently own 100 farms and either sacrifice them to Krumblor or sell them, then rebuy them, you can unlock new soil types without owning a total of 200 or 300 farms. That's the vanilla game's problem not cookie monster's -Hyper Nintendo Category:Utilities